


Wie ne Sardine in ner Dose

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/M, Fernbeziehung, Modern AU, Video-call, video-chat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: „Und wie hast du geschlafen.“„Wie ne Sardine in ner Dose.“AU, indem Linhardt auf einem japanischen Forschungsschiff und Byleth ein Professor an einer Uni ist. Also Videochatten sie. [Byhardt]
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Wie ne Sardine in ner Dose

Geduldig guckte Byleth den drei Punkten zu, die anzeigten, dass die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. Es war kurz vor halb eins. Während sie schon im Schlafanzug im Bett lag und bereit war hier nach schlafen zu gehen, musste Linhardt bald aufstehen. 5 / 6 Stunden Zeitverschiebung waren eben nicht optimal. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, es ging, da sie ja doch ungefähr zur selben Zeit wach waren, aber die einzige Möglichkeit zum Videochatten war am Wochenende, wo Byleth es sich leisten konnte so lange auf zu bleiben, bis der Linhardt seinen Tag begann. Und selbst dann war kein besonders großes Zeitfenster gegeben.  
In der Zwischenzeit waren die drei Punkte von dem Bild ihres noch schlafenden Freundes abgelöst worden.

Die Shiiguru war ein hochmodernes japanisches Forschungsschiff, auf dem die Geräte 24 Stunden am Tag liefen, weshalb es nicht schlimm war, dass sein persönlicher Rechner praktisch nur auf ihren Skype-Anruf wartete.   
Linhardt hatte sich kurz nach Abschluss seines Studiums auf einen Platz im JMR-Team beworben. Bei diesem handelte es sich um eine vom Staat unterstützte Gruppe an Meeresbiologen, die Forschung im Pazifik betrieben. Forschung mit der neuesten Technik, der besten Ausstattung und ohne finanzielle Begrenzung. Letzteres stimmte nicht ganz, allerdings mussten sie nicht alle drei Monate bangen ihr nächstes Projekt genehmigt zu kriegen, wie es herkömmlich der Fall war. Es handelte es sich um die weltführende Forschung in dem Bereich. Und das war der Grund, weshalb Linhardt so interessiert an einem Platz auf dem Schiff gewesen war. Er wollte mehr wissen. Mehr als bereits bekannt war. Und auch wenn ihm nicht so viel daran lag, die neuen Entdeckungen, die auf der Shiiguru gewiss gemacht wurden, mit der Weltgemeinschaft zu teilen, wie ein bestimmter anderer Kollege, von dem sie schon viel gehört hatte, sondern er es mehr für sich selbst forschte, so trieb ihn die Wissbegierde speziell am Meer wohl schon sein ganzes Leben an. Offensichtlicher Weise hatten sie ihn nicht sofort an der Shiiguru angenommen. Erst Jahre später, in denen er sich mit kleineren Forschungsprojekten bewiesen hatte, hatte sich das JMR-Team gemeldet und gefragt, ob er immer noch interessiert war. Und dann hätte er beinahe abgelehnt. 

Sein Leben war zu gemütlich geworden. Sie hatten sich kennengelernt. Näher kennengelernt. Und waren schließlich zusammen gekommen, nachdem Sothis, Byleth Zwillingsschwester, ihr den entscheidenden Ruck gegeben hatte.   
Ein halbes Jahr später waren sie in ihr jetziges kleines Apartment eingezogen, wo ihr Alltag nur noch angenehmer geworden war. Linhardt hatte seinen lästigen Nebenjob endlich kündigen und konnte sich so noch mehr in seine Forschung stürzen, während Zuhause zu einem friedlichen Platz mit einem interessierten Zuhörer für seine Theorien und alles andere, was ihm auf dem Herz lag, geworden war. Es war ein ganz anderes Klima, als in dem Haus seiner Eltern. Sein Vater war immer noch darüber verärgert, dass er sich weigerte seine Arztpraxis zu übernehmen und seine Mutter traute sich nicht diesem offen zu widersprechen. Wenn er nicht da war, schien sie ihn zwar zu unterstützen, doch sie verstand so wenig vom Thema, dass es ihn mehr nervte, ihr die selbe Sache zum x-ten Mal zu erklären, als das er es genießen konnte darüber zu sprechen. Mit Byleth war das alles ganz anders und aufeinmal war sein Leben so bequem, so perfekt geworden, dass er es nicht mehr hatte aufgeben wollen. Nicht mal für seinen Kindheitstraum, für den er schon in die Ungnade seines Vaters gefallen war und nach dem er bisher sein gesamtes Leben gerichtet hatte.

Als er ihr davon erzählt hatte, dass sich das JMR-Team wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatte und ihn nun, 4 Jahre später, doch gerne dabei hätten, hatte er seine Entscheidung eigentlich schon gefällt, doch sie hatte sie ihm wieder ausgeredet. Sie hatte gewusste, dass es sich um eine einmalige Angelegenheit gehandelte hatte und, so sehr sie ihn und ihr damaliges Zusammenleben auch vermissen würde, so sehr wollte sie nicht zulassen, dass er diese Chance wegwarf. Sie wusste, dass es sein Lebenstraum war, auf der Shiiguru zu sein und dort an Bord mit zu forschen, und, dass er nunmal manchmal etwas Antrieb brauchte um in die Gänge zu kommen. Auch für Sachen, die er liebte. Und deshalb hatte sie beschlossen ihm genau diesen Antrieb zu geben. Sie wollte nicht, dass, wenn sie grau und alt waren, er bereute diese Chance nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Wenn er zurückkam, wann auch immer das sein würde, würden sie noch genug Zeit habe um ihr entspanntes Leben weiterzuführen. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Am Morgen bevor er in See stach, hatte er ihr gesagt, wie sehr er es vermissen würde, neben ihr aufzuwachen. Sie hatte nur zustimmen und paar Tränen über den baldigen Abschied unterdrücken können. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich deswegen schlecht fühlte. Es hatte zum Glück recht gut geklappt. Ihr Gesicht war schon immer eher regungslos gewesen und sie hatte Probleme ihre Gefühle auszudrücken, doch in dem Moment war es ihr zugute gekommen. Am Steg, als sie sich ihre finalen Verabschiedung gesagt hatte, hatten ihre Augen allerdings andere Pläne gehabt. Still waren die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab geflossen, als sie sich ein letztes Mal für eine unbestimmt lange Weile umarmt hatten. Als sie sich getrennt hatten, hatte er sie weggewischt und sie zu ein weiteres Mal daran erinnert, dass sie schreiben könnten. Sie hatten sich ständig gegenseitig daran erinnert in der Zeit zwischen dem Beschluss und seinem schließlichen Aufbruch. Immer und immer wieder.  
Dann hatte er sie mit einem letzte Kuss verabschiedet.

Die Wochen danach hatte sie in der Tat auch viel geschrieben. Nie gleichzeitig. Immer zeitversetzt. Es war nicht dasselbe, wie zu reden. Linhardts Antworten kamen immer, wenn Byleth schlief. Das erste was sie Morgens tat war sie mit einem bittersüßen Gefühl im Magen zu lesen und schließ selber zurückzuschreiben, wohl wissend, dass sie erst am nächsten Tag wieder eine Nachrichte von ihm haben würde. Und trotzdem schreckte sie fast jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ihr Handy vibrierte und checkte den Chat täglich so oft, dass sie nicht mehr mitzählen konnte. 

Währenddessen spukte Byleth die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, was der Grünhaarige an jenem Morgen gesagt hatte. Und dann plötzlich war ihr die Idee mit den morgendlichen, oder für sie eher nächtlichen, Video-chats gekommen. Sie waren nur am Wochenende möglich, da sie ihren eigen Job als Professor an der Uni nicht vernachlässigen durfte, aber sie waren genau das, was die beiden brauchten. Wonach sie sich am meisten gesehnt hatten. 

Linhardt erzählte über neue Entdeckungen, Idee, was sie als nächstes vorhatten und auch über ein paar seiner neuen Kollegen. Die Wissenschaftler auf der Shiiguru schienen wahrlich ein komischer Haufen zu sein und Byleth hatte bereits das Gefühl die Hälfte von ihnen mit Namen zu kennen. Ferdinand, Petra, Claude und natürlich Forschungsleiter Hannemann. Ihre Berichte fielen währenddessen über die Geschehnisse in ihren Freundeskreis aus, wie zum Beispiel, als Marianne und Hilda erneut Katzenmamas geworden waren und, dass neben Casper und Ash auch sie sich bereit erklärt hatte eins der kleinen Kätzchen bei sich aufzunehmen. Seit Linhardt fehlte, fühlte sich ihr kleinen Apartment irgendwie seltsam einsam an. Das der bald einziehende Fellball das ändern würde, hoffte sie zutiefst. Sie hatte sich bereits für eines der Kätzchen entschieden und konnte es kaum noch abwarten es dem Grünhaarige zu zeigen. Und zwar nicht nur auf Fotos. Da fiel ihr ein, sie mussten sich noch auf einen Namen einigen.  
Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf ihren Freund. Erstmal müsste die Schlafmütze aufwachen. 

Zehn Minuten später begannen der Grünhaarige sich tatsächlich zu regen. Langsam schlug er seine schönen blauen Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sein Blick sich durch halb geöffnete Augen auf ihrem Ebenbild auf seinem Bildschirm fokussierte und ein sanftes Lächeln sich auf seine Züge schlich. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte sie gerade laut genug für das Mikrofon. Von seiner Seite kam nur etwas Unverständliches gemischt mit einem Gähner. Sie ließ ihm noch ein wenig Zeit um richtig wach zu werden.

„Und wie hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Byleth schließlich, also ihr Freund auf sie den Eindruck machte, wach genug zu sein. 

Sie hatten noch etwa 30 Minuten, dann müsste er los, wenn er noch was vom Frühstück abkriegen wollte. Sie hatte den Tagesplan der Shiigeru schnell verinnerlicht. Es war aber auch nicht wirklich schwierig. Zu bestimmten Zeiten gab es Essen, ansonsten wurde bis abends geforscht. Am Wochenende machten die Wissenschaftler natürlich auch keine Pause, weshalb ihnen nahezu gar keine Freizeit blieb. Aber sie schien das alle nicht zu stören. Höchstens, wenn es ums Aufstehen ging.

„Wie ne Sardine in ner Dose.“, kam die Antwort prompt trotz schläfrig klingender Stimme. Die Blauhaarige hatte sie schon oft gehört. Sie hatte seine Kabine, oder eher sein Bett, bisher nur durch die kleine Kamera sehen können, doch sie wirkte in der Tat nicht besonders groß. Sie wusste, dass er grade so aufrecht sitzen konnte und das über seiner noch mal eine vom selben Format mit Leiter zum hochkletter angebracht war. Praktisch also immer zwei aufeinander gestapelt. 

„Ich habe übrigens Nachrichten für dich.“, verkündete der Grünhaarige und in seiner Stimmer war kein bisschen Müdigkeit mehr zu hören. Er wirkte eher Vorfreudig, als er seine Freundin durch den Bildschirm anlächelte und sein Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht rückte. Gespannt erwiderte Byleth den Blick und wartet darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Eine gute und eine schlecht.“, begann Linhardt verschwörerisch grinsend. „Wobei, die eine ist nur weniger erfreulich.“, korrigierte er sich und legte eine kurze Pause ein. Noch einmal lächelte er seine Freundin verschwörerisch an. 

„Ich komm zurück.“, ließ der Grünhaarige schließlich die Katze aus dem Sack, „Aber nur für zwei Nächte.“

Byleth hatte mit Vielem gerechnet. Einem Durchbruch in der Forschung, ein neuartiger Versuch, frische Ausrüstung. Aber nicht damit.   
„Wie.. wie?“, schaffte sie es fassungslos zu stottern. Ansonsten hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.   
Es machte absolut keinen Sinn, dass er eine anderthalb Wöchige Reise auf sich nahm, nur um zwei Tag hier zu sein, aber sie freute sich so sehr.   
Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass er in See gestochen war und sie vermisste ihn so sehr. 

„Hannemann hat gestern angekündigt, dass wir wieder Neuzuwachs bekommen.“, erklärte Linhardt, „Unter anderem eine Technikexpertin aus Osaka.“  
„Und ihr holt sie ab?“, schlussfolgerte Byleth vorsichtig, als sie sich an die Abreise ihres Freundes erinnerte. Damals hatte ein kleineres Schiff ihn und einen anderen Forscher abgeholt.   
„Eigentlich sollte nur ein Proviantschiff mit einem kleinen Teil der Besatzung das erledigen, aber sie lassen ein paar von uns, die an einer der Anlegestellen Familie oder Freunde haben, unter anderem mich, ebenfalls mitsegeln. Sie senden uns auf der Fahrt Ergebnisse zu, sodass wir bei der Auswertung helfen können, aber es ist praktisch wie ein kleiner Urlaub.“ berichtigte er sie.   
„Und wann?“, stotterte Byleth schließlich. „In einer Woche brechen wir auf.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Danke fürs Lesen! 
> 
> Ich mag AUs zu diesem Pair ehrlich gesagt lieber, als Canon Compliante Sachen. Deshalb habe ich mal selber eins geschrieben. ^^ Ich habe auch noch viele andere Ideen für das AU. Mal sehen ob ich dazu kommen sie umzusetzen. 
> 
> JMR steht übrigens für Japanese Mare Research und Shiiguru heißt übrigens auf japanisch Seeadler. Daher der Name für das Schiff, wo bei nicht alle Adler an Bord sind. Hätte bei manchen einfach nicht gepasst, meiner Meinung nach.
> 
> Über Kommentare oder Kudos würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen!
> 
> Mata ne ~  
> Vem-chan


End file.
